


Locker Room

by Captainohmycaptain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, GTA AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Wasn't supposed to be, but its not a central point, im so sorry wow, it snuck in there, just mentioned in passing, mentallyIll!Ryan, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainohmycaptain/pseuds/Captainohmycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop staring at me,” Ryan muttered, not even bothering to look back towards Jeremy as he scolded him. Jeremy could never figure out how Ryan knew when he was watching him. Was it just an instinct, after so many years working as a high-stakes criminal? Or was it just a Ryan thing, being able to tell when someone was focused on him without even looking? Jeremy supposed it could be a bit of both.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He wasn’t. </p>
<p>“No, you’re not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I've been working on this for a few days and it's the first time I've posted shameless explicit fic. Either way, the Jeremwood tag was lacking, so I figured I'd toss this in.

Their shoulders brushed gently together as they changed. The two men were comfortable around each other after almost a year of fighting together. Jeremy had signed on not long after Ray left and the crew were left in surprise at how fast Ryan had clicked with the younger man. Frankly, they were surprised at how fast the kid clicked with the entire crew. He was a natural at close combat, something they’d only ever really had Ryan for, and jobs got done a lot faster and less messy with two men on the ground. He’d been fairly good at shooting when he’d signed on and with Gavin and Michael dragging him down to the ranges whenever they could to get to know them better, he’d improved vastly. His past in gymnastics, as hilarious as the crew had found it originally, came in handy as well. He almost always was sent into high stakes robberies first now, to disable any security systems that weren’t linked into a computer system that Gavin could just hack to shut down. As such, he’d become a valuable member of the team in just a few months, and a part of the family not long after.

                He and Ryan often trained together, the two of them falling into a sinuous train of movement that left the rest of the crew in the dust. None of them could compare to the way the men fought against each other, a flurry of limbs, all controlled breathing and pulled punches. They never fought full force anymore, after the time Ryan had accidentally broken Geoff’s nose during a spar. At the time, he’d barely even registered that he’d done it until he heard Geoff yelling wordlessly, backing away from the younger man with his hands clasped over his face. Ryan had made a small, panicked sound and rushed forward immediately to help, nearly bowling Gavin over in his haste to apologize. Even so, Jack had forbidden any of them from training if they didn’t feel stable enough to be constantly aware of their actions. She’d looked pointedly at Ryan and he couldn’t bring himself to look at the bruises across Geoff’s face, even though the crime boss had forgiven him for it almost immediately after seeing how distraught the blonde was. But even with a more subdued force, Jeremy and Ryan’s sparring often caused the other crew members to flinch in sympathy. The two were vicious, never truly harming, but never holding back effort. They pushed each other farther than strictly necessary, sweat pouring off them every time they finished, leaving the mats for whoever else wanted to train.

                They had just finished another night of this, both of them sore, bruises already sinking in and coloring their skin. The locker room off the gym floor was decently large, enough room for all of Geoff’s employees to have a half locker and it was co-ed by necessity, though the girls often worked out in the early morning, while the Fake AH and some of Burnie’s guys from an ally gang, Rooster Teeth, preferred to go in the evenings. It was late now, nearly midnight when Ryan and Jeremy had finally called truce, shutting the gym lights down on their way into the locker room, Jeremy dimming those lights as well, not interested in being blinded by the harsh reflections from the tile walls. Their breathing, still a little fast from the way they’d exerted themselves, echoed off the tiles around them, seeming loud in the space they occupied between two rows of metal lockers. Their silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but companionable as they stripped off their sweaty workout clothes wrapped their lower halves in towels before heading towards the showers. Jeremy watched Ryan’s back as they worked their way through the maze of lockers, noting all the scars he knew the stories of. It had taken months of terse friendship before Ryan had trusted Jeremy enough to remove his mask, and then even more time to reveal anything about his past. But once he had and Jeremy hadn’t judged him, had just offered a nod and a motion to continue, it seemed a dam opened in Ryan’s mind, allowing him to tell Jeremy things that the younger man was fairly certain no one else in the crew knew. He looked at the short, raised scar on Ryan’s right shoulder blade, that he’d gotten from stepping in front of a knife aimed for Gavin. His eyes trailed down the older man’s spine to a larger scar, this one faded from time. Ryan still hadn’t told him the story behind this one or the thin white stripes of scars that crossed the center of his back either. And that was fine with Jeremy. He knew that Ryan was his friend, one of his best, and would tell him in time. And if he never told Jeremy the stories behind them, then that was fine too.

“Stop staring at me,” Ryan muttered, not even bothering to look back towards Jeremy as he scolded him. Jeremy could never figure out how Ryan knew when he was watching him. Was it just an instinct, after so many years working as a high-stakes criminal? Or was it just a _Ryan_ thing, being able to tell when someone was focused on him without even looking? Jeremy supposed it could be a bit of both.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t.

“No, you’re not.” Ryan laughed lightly, the two of them stepping into the showers finally. They both turned a shower on and stepped under the spray, their towels draped over the half-wall that divided their stalls. A silence fell over them then, as they both let the hot water beat over their bodies, loosening muscles and making their new bruises throb. It wasn’t exactly flirting, Jeremy thought. Sure, the others teased them about their relationship. And Ryan would sometimes play along if he was in a good mood. And Jeremy wished it was actual flirting. But when it came to reality, Jeremy knew that Ryan didn’t intend any of his gestures as romantic. He was like that with nearly everyone. Jeremy had seen Ryan carry Gavin to his bedroom after the Brit had had a few too many drinks. He’d seen him twirl Meg around in a dance at the bar after a heist. He’d even seen Ryan grin and laugh as Geoff gave him a drunken kiss on the cheek. Ryan was just a charismatic guy. Ryan was just a charismatic, murderous, dorky, _hot_ , guy. That Jeremy was totally in love with. There was no denying it anymore, at least to himself.

Jeremy sighed into the water falling over him, reaching out to brace himself on the tile wall. He lowered his head, one hand scrubbing over his hair before he leaned back, letting the water rush down his chest. He wouldn’t look over at Ryan. He wouldn’t, he refused, he- looked. He couldn’t help it, is eyes just wandered on their own to his left, where Ryan was calmly, silently, letting water run over his body. Jeremy couldn’t see anything from the waist down and he was glad for that. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to will an erection away before Ryan noticed.

 The older man let out a soft grunt, both hands running through his hair, tugging on the ends absently, as Jeremy had seen him do countless times before. It was something he did when he was anxious, something that Jeremy watched for so he could anticipate any issues Ryan might have.

“You good, Rye?” He asked, less concerned now with his own feelings and more interested in Ryan’s wellbeing. It was well-known throughout their network of friends and coworkers that Ryan had psychological issues. Though Ryan refused treatment, he let Jeremy know when he felt like he needed to be watched or not assigned to missions.

“Uh. Yeah. I think I won’t be, soon, though.” Ryan answered him honestly, Jeremy trusted him to tell him the truth about how he felt. He’d lied once about his mental state, insisted he was fine to take on a job. Then he’d come home to the penthouse and walked in covered in blood and sobbing, interrupting the Fake AH game night. Jeremy didn’t think he or any of the others could ever forget that night, the way Ryan had collapsed onto the floor, no one able to really console him. It had been a long night and Jeremy had told Ryan in no uncertain terms that he could not lie again. Ryan had agreed.

“Alright, that’s fine. Just let me know when you need me.”

“Ah, Jeremy, don’t you know already? I always need you.” Ryan laughed then, and he was joking of course, _of course_ he was, but that didn’t stop Jeremy’s heart from racing. He gave a short chuckle to acknowledge the joke and turned back towards the water, trying to ignore his blush. But Ryan had seen his shifty eyes and knew something was up. “Did I? Did I say something wrong? I-?” And shit, now Ryan was probably panicking, thinking he’d done something to fuck a nice moment up.

Jeremy rushed to console him, “No, no, Rye, you’re fine. You didn’t say anything wrong, Buddy,” that was something they all called him, something they’d picked up from Geoff, after they all noticed how it never failed to make Ryan grin, “I’m just an idiot. It’s okay.” The older man nodded, put at ease, but it seemed he’d caught on to Jeremy’s odd mood. He turned away from his water, stepping completely out of the stream, and faced Jeremy over the half-wall, resting his crossed arms on it.

“Are _you_ okay?” Jeremy nodded on instinct, because really, he was okay. Well, not entirely okay, but close. Ryan figured as such and his trademark eyebrow arch appeared.

“Okay, fine. I just, sort of, realized something recently and it’s kind of been fucking with me.” Jeremy admitted, glad that it was easy enough to omit the whole truth to Ryan. Except maybe it wasn’t, because Ryan could be a pretty persistent prick if he wanted, having picked the skill up from Gavin over the years.

“What did you realize?” And Ryan was resting his chin in his arms now, looking up at Jeremy with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes. Fuck, Jeremy was _fucked._

“Nothing, Rye, go back to your shower.” He laughed, trying to play off his fear of Ryan figuring out the truth. But, dammit, they’d all probably have died three times over if Ryan wasn’t as observant as he was.

“It’s not nothing. You’re upset- I upset you somehow.” Ryan was panicking again, standing straight now, shoulders tense, and hands fidgety.  And god dammit, Jeremy just kept fucking this up. Ryan’s eyes were on the floor, mouth stuttering out an apology, and he got like this on his bad days and it was Jeremy’s fault because he’d lied and Ryan was blaming _himself_ and fuck, Jeremy couldn’t help himself.

“I’m in love! Um, with you, actually. And I didn’t want to tell you, because I thought you might end up hating me for it, and I just don’t want to ruin our friendship and I’m freaking out and” Jeremy hadn’t realized he was in near hysterics until Ryan shut him up. With his mouth. On Jeremy’s mouth. Ryan was kissing him. Ryan was _kissing_ him. The older man was leaned over the wet, tiled half-wall, his hands gripping the sides of Jeremy’s face firmly, his lips working slowly against his mouth. And Jeremy wasn’t even kissing him back, his mind not having caught up to what the hell was even _happening_.

It took Ryan whining in his throat, his hands slipping just slightly in frustration for Jeremy to be spurred into motion. He lurched forward, his hips slamming against the wall between them, making the stretch easier on Ryan. His hands found their way into Ryan’s hair, adjusting the man’s angle and deepening their kiss finally, their tongues sliding wetly against each other as the steam from their still-running showers rose up around the two. This was everything he hadn’t let himself think about, everything he’d denied himself. It was everything Jeremy had told himself he’d never have. And it was incredible. Ryan was kissing him like he was dying, and Jeremy couldn’t have been happier. His grin broke the kiss, but not the contact. Ryan’s hands fumbled as they slipped over Jeremy’s shoulders, coming to rest on his chest. Jeremy wanted to be closer and grunted angrily at the barrier between them. He ignored Ryan’s protest as he broke away, hurrying to turn his own water off before he strode around the wall and right into Ryan’s. Jeremy pushed the blonde back against the wall, passing through the warm rush of water to kiss Ryan again. Their hands scrambled together, their fingers locking as Ryan rocked his hips against Jeremy, who broke their kiss to groan into Ryan’s neck, biting the skin there in retaliation. All it did was make Ryan rock his hips again, more forcefully, more desperately. Jeremy pushed their twined hands against the shower wall, his hips moving to pin Ryan against it too. The hit man growled and the sound went straight to Jeremy’s head, making him laugh giddily in response.

“So I take it this means you like me back?” Jeremy asked, his hands leaving Ryan’s to roam his body, loving the feel of his skin. Ryan blushed, keeping his hands up against the wall where the other man had left them, nodding helplessly as Jeremy’s hands slipped down his back. The shorter man’s eyes darkened just the slightest. “Answer me out loud, Ryan.” He was stern, but still loving as his hands finally slipped over Ryan’s ass to rest there, kneading gently.

“Oh. Yes, yes, I do. I like you too- Love you.” Ryan was already losing his breath, swept up in everything that was finally happening, everything he’d dreamt of for months. Jeremy’s cock twitched at the word ‘love’ and he groaned, rocking his hips into Ryan’s, their lengths grazing together as Jeremy tightened his hands on Ryan’s ass, eliciting a gasp that Jeremy wanted to hear again and again.

“Good.” Jeremy’s mouth found Ryan’s again, their kiss sloppy but no less amazing. Ryan whined into Jeremy’s mouth and his hips stuttered, unsure whether to thrust forwards towards friction or back into the hands that were still gripping his ass tight. His aborted motions caught Jeremy’s attention, though, and the man made the decision for him. He pushed up against Ryan while his hands loosened, going back to kneading the soft flesh, Ryan’s happy pants in his ear. Jeremy brought his right hand back in front of him, reaching in between them to give Ryan’s length a few strokes, the older man groaning high in his throat. Ryan’s cock was hard, long and thick in Jeremy’s hand and he stared down as he gave a couple strokes to the length, noting how Ryan’s stomach tightened every time he lingered near the head. Jeremy took his time then, staring at Ryan’s body as he reacted to his motions. Ryan’s skin was pale, his arms hard and muscular while his stomach remained soft, despite their rigorous lives and workouts. Jeremy had seen the thin trail of hair that led from Ryan’s chest down to his groin before, just cut off by jeans or boxers, that kind of came with living amongst the crew. But he’d never seen it like this, with Ryan panting in front of him, the line uninterrupted so Jeremy’s eyes could follow it all the way down to Ryan’s cock, still in his hand, thick and nearly dripping with arousal. Jeremy finally looked up and met Ryan’s eyes, what he saw making him gasp and his cock twitch against his stomach. It was Ryan’s turn to explore now, and he wasn’t wasting any time. His hands ran through Jeremy’s short hair, slipping down his shoulders to his sides, to his hips. He gripped there and pulled the other man against him, Jeremy’s hands finally releasing Ryan’s cock and ass to grip tightly at his hair as their lengths rubbed together. Ryan moved his hips, gyrating against Jeremy in a way that made his mind blank, hands tightening harshly in the taller man’s hair. Ryan winced and Jeremy immediately moved to take his hands away but Ryan shook his head, whining and squeezing Jeremy’s hips.

“No! I-I like it.” He was truly breathless now, rocking his hips against Jeremy’s strong body, working them both towards release faster than either of them thought possible. Jeremy groaned at Ryan’s words, his hands tightening again, blonde locks twisted between his fingers. Ryan hummed in pleasure, his hands leaving Jeremy’s hips to rest his wrists on the shorter man’s shoulders, locking his fingers behind his neck. Jeremy kept one hand in Ryan’s hair, using his grip to tilt the man’s head in for a messy kiss, while his other hand dropped to their cocks again, gripping them both in his fist as well as he could. He stroked them firmly, their hips both writhing, working each other closer to the edge. Ryan pulled Jeremy’s body tight against him, their chest bumping as they gasped into each other’s mouths. They were so close, too close, but neither cared as Jeremy’s grip tightened, both of them whispering to the other how good they felt. Ryan came first, a loud, “Shit!” escaping his mouth as his hips jerked against Jeremy’s, his breathing ragged as his knees shook, his head thrown back. His come painted Jeremy’s hand and both of their cocks, the sight and sounds of Ryan’s orgasm enough to push him over the edge as well. He was quieter than Ryan when he came but only because he’d pulled Ryan’s head down so he could bite into the mercenary’s throat, muffling his groan with the skin between his teeth, feeling Ryan’s weak attempt to thrust into his fingers one last time. Both of their bodies spent, their chests heaving and knees shaking, they finally parted.

 Ryan turned to shut the water off, neither of them having noticed that it had gone cold while they’d been otherwise occupied. There was a silence that followed their parting that wasn’t necessarily awkward, but definitely wasn’t normal for them. Ryan’s low chuckle broke the tension and soon Jeremy was laughing too, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist, taking comfort in the other’s warmth.

“I don’t know about you but, I’ve never felt this good.” Ryan spoke into his hair, his height giving him the perfect angle to drop a few kisses across Jeremy’s brow as the younger man stared up at him. Jeremy answered simply by burrowing himself deeper into Ryan’s chest, a feeling in his own building up as held this man, his best friend, the _Vagabond_ in his arms. Ryan’s head drooped onto his shoulder and Jeremy laughed, jostling him back up.

“M’ sleepy.” Ryan murmured, his arms falling to his sides weakly as Jeremy moved to grab their towels.

“You’re a big baby, is what you are.” He laughed, wrapping his own around his waist as he moved to Ryan and started toweling the man off, cleaning the remnants of their activities from Ryan’s belly.

The older man chuckled again from above him, “Yeah, but I’m your baby.”

“Ryan, I swear to god if you ever call me Daddy, I’ll lose my mind.” Ryan’s loud laughter filled the showers, echoing off the tiles around them and Jeremy could have stayed there forever, staring happily at the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

Sorry to add a note at the bottom like this but I wanted to link my [Tumblr](http://captainohmycaptain.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like the way I fleshed out this AU and would like to continue this one-shot with a series of other one-shots maybe? Tell me what you think. And everyone's always welcome to message or follow me on my tumbr! (Link above) :)


End file.
